


Feel the Thunder

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Derogatory Language, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Thor discovers Loki likes to be tied up. Loki is a little reluctant to let Thor in on his fantasy, but it takes a persuasive hand to have him cave. Maybe Loki will like it more than he lets on?





	Feel the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write consensual sex between these two because I haven't really let them have a good moment yet? This was one of those things that kind of got away from me but I love, so enjoy.

Loki woke to the feel of a breeze through his room.

 

The smell of snow and cold was on it and he smiled, rolling over to let it wash over him. The furs fell off his body, leaving only his legs covered, the rest of his bare body was relaxing in the cool air.

 

Behind him Thor stirred, and he pressed his warm body against Loki’s back.

 

Loki groaned.

 

“What’s the matter?” Thor kissed Loki’s neck.

 

Loki ran a hand back into Thor’s hair. “You’re too hot. Let me get some air.”

 

Thor wrapped a thick arm around Loki’s hip and pulled him back.

 

Loki sighed and sat up.

 

Thor groaned.

 

Loki got up and walked across his room, pale flesh a stark contrast to the embers in the fireplace.

 

“Loki stoke the fireplace back up please,” Thor whined.

 

Loki scowled. “It’s already warm enough in here.”

 

“Winter starts soon. The room is barely warm, start the fire.”

 

“No.” Loki went over to a bookcase and poured over it, fingers skimming over titles.

 

Thor huffed. “I know you want it to be an ice box, but I am not Jotun…”

 

“Use the furs I have there, they’ll keep you warm.” Loki picked out a book, opened it and flipped through the pages.

 

Thor grumbled but rolled over and covered himself.

 

Loki sat cross-legged on the floor and manifested his magic, looping it around his wrists, then his ankles. He let his magic wind about his chest, just brushing his nipples.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Loki turned, to see Thor peeking out from under the furs. “Binding myself. It grounds me, brings me closer to my magic.” He turned back to the book and his magic wound about his throat.

 

“Is it strong?”

 

Loki half turned. “It can be.”

 

Thor hummed and settled back down.

 

Loki closed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, his magic trailed in green wisps. He lay back on the floor and his magic curled under his thighs.

 

“Do you enjoy being bound?”

 

Loki gasped, he hadn’t heard Thor get up, his eyes opened. His magic vanished, and he went to sit up.

 

Thor grabbed his wrists and kept him down.

 

“Thor,” Loki growled.

 

“Don’t snarl at me like that, we both know you can still get out of this.”

 

Loki huffed. “You broke my concentration.”

 

“I’m sorry. But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“It shouldn’t be dignified with an answer,” Loki sneered.

 

“If you enjoy it, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

Loki turned away, blushing. “It’s wrong when I am the heir to Jotunheim, price of Asgard with a duty to uphold. I shouldn’t want to be weak.”

 

Thor trailed a hand through Loki’s hair, it was soft when he didn’t slick it back. Thor liked it that way. “You’re not weak Loki. We both know that.”

 

“But if others knew-“

 

“How would they know? Are you going to tell them?”

 

Loki flushed. “Of course not.”

 

“Then it will just be between us.”

 

Loki glanced up at Thor. “You’re willing to do this?”

 

Thor smiled. “I only want to please you.”

 

Loki groaned at the implications. “Let me up you fool.”

 

Thor let go and Loki sat up, before getting on his feet and going over to a locked chest by the fireplace. He produced the key from somewhere and opened it.

 

Thor didn’t move, sure Loki wouldn’t want him seeing his secrets.

 

Loki went over to the wall near the bed.

 

Thor followed, stoking the fire as he went.

 

Loki scowled and tied a coil of rope to a ring that was embedded in the wall.

 

“Come here,” Loki said after a moment, he was tense.

 

Thor went over and kissed the back of Loki’s neck, his shoulder. “There is no reason to be ashamed in showing me this. I’m glad you trust me.” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist.

 

Loki swallowed hard. “Will you tie my wrists to that ring?”

 

“Anything you want,” Thor whispered, before taking the rope. “How do you want-?”

 

Loki sat down and crossed his wrists so they were against the ring.

 

“Doesn’t binding your hands make it hard for you to use your magic?” Thor looped the rope through the ring and around Loki’s wrists.

 

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. "But you knew that."

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head. He pulled the knot tight and stepped back, out of Loki’s personal space. “How’s that?”

 

Loki twisted his wrists, grunting a little, then nodded. “Fine, thank you.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Loki grinned, he could mock Thor about that question but shook his head. “Just stay here.”

 

Thor got back in bed and played with Loki’s hair.

 

Loki shifted after a moment, drawing a leg up and settling against the wall with a sigh. “I shouldn’t want this.”

 

“There is no shame in-“

 

“It’s humiliating and degrading. A prince captured…” Loki turned away but there was a faint blush to his cheeks.

 

“But you do like it, for that exact reason.”

 

Loki turned back to Thor, eyes wide.

 

Thor got off the bed and he smiled. “Oh brother, you never could just ask for what you want, could you? It always has to be taken with a slight force.”

 

Loki growled, “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

"Playing into your fantasy.” Thor smiled brightly.

 

Loki’s breath caught in his throat.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hair and tugged.

 

Loki’s eyes closed.

 

“If anything is too much, just tell me, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Loki chuckled. “You say that now…”

 

Thor yanked on Loki’s hair and he whimpered. “Should I be someone else in this scenario? A guard? Your captor? Your new master?”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he snarled, “If you think this is some game-!”

 

Thor grinned. “Master it is then.”

 

Thor knelt around Loki and cupped his cheek. “You put up a good fight, you are a worthy opponent, but in the end you’re no match for me, no matter what you do. I could have killed you, but that would be a waste of your mind and your abilities. And now you are mine, my prisoner that I can do anything to.”

 

Loki shuddered, and he whispered Thor’s name.

 

Thor smiled, glad he was doing this right so far. “I could have let the guards have you, let them use you…”

 

Loki flushed hard and he tugged at the rope.

 

Thor smiled softly, encouraged by Loki's responses. “But perhaps later, I want you for myself.” Thor leaned as if to kiss Loki, lips brushing.

 

Loki tilted his head.

 

“What would you give me your highness?” Thor muttered and grinned as Loki moaned.

 

“Nothing,” Loki whispered, smirking as he played along.

 

Thor pulled back and nodded. “I see. So I’ll have to take what I want then.”

 

Thor brought Loki’s legs up and Loki strained, a faint “wait” fell from his lips.

 

Thor paused.

 

Loki bit his lip. “In the chest, there is oil.”

 

Thor set Loki’s legs down and went to get the round jar of oil, trying very hard not to stare at what else was in there.

 

Thor came back and pulled the furs onto the floor and sat down.

 

Thor opened the oil and drizzled it on his cock, careful not to get it on the fur. He set the jar aside as it tinked against the floor.

 

He stroked himself and met Loki’s gaze. “You are my captive, you don’t get the pleasantries of lubrication.”

 

Loki squirmed, fingers clenching, legs parting a little.

 

Thor grinned wickedly. “I could make you my personal whore. Leave you here and use you whenever I want.”

 

“Thor,” Loki groaned, licking his lips.

 

Thor smiled. “You see brother? There is no shame in enjoying yourself like this.”

 

“Norns I hope you’ll stop talking and get to fucking me.”

 

Thor paused in his stroking. “Maybe I should gag you.”

 

Loki scoffed.

 

“I’ll get the muzzle, the one my friends saw you in.” Thor pulled Loki’s legs down, which made him gasp. “Wasn’t that humiliating? You lost and were paraded in front of my friends bound and gagged.”

 

Loki turned away. “You know how I feel about that.”

 

“Do I?” Thor moved closer, hovering over Loki. “I knew at the time you were angry and hurt, your pride had taken a few blows. But looking back, how do you feel about it?”

 

Loki turned to grin at Thor. “Like you all rallied how I wanted.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and put his clean hand over Loki’s mouth. “I’m going to fuck you now and you’re going to beg to come.”

 

Loki’s eyes sparkled in anger, but his cheeks were warm and pink.

 

Thor hitched one of Loki’s legs over his hip and eased his slick cock against Loki’s entrance.

 

Loki’s breath puffed against Thor’s fingers.

 

Thor let go of Loki’s leg to push his cock in.

 

Loki groaned, writhing.

 

“You’re alright Loki.” Thor paused.

 

Loki took a few deep breathes.

 

They locked gazes.

 

“Ready?”

 

Loki nodded and Thor inched in.

 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“I know, I know…,” Thor groaned. “I know it hurts. We still have some left to get in.” He pressed more in and Loki whimpered, voice cracking.

 

“Halfway, you’re doing good.” Thor puffed and braced himself, wiggling and getting more inside Loki.

 

Loki swallowed with a click, cock hardening in between his legs.

 

Thor took his hand off Loki’s mouth. “If I push the rest of the way in, will you be alright?”

 

“Yes,” Loki panted. “I’ll be quite fine.”

 

Thor sheathed himself in one movement and Loki moaned, even though he was in pain.

 

Thor grinned, always loving the sounds Loki made. “There.” He wiggled, and Loki’s breathing hitched.

 

“Norns, don’t do that,” Loki hissed.

 

“What do you think it’s going to feel like when I fuck you?”

 

Loki bit his lip.

 

Thor slowly eased out and pushed back in.

 

“A-as much as I welcome your desire to not hurt me, I thought you had me at your mercy, master?” The wicked spark in Loki’s eye told Thor he was teasing.

 

“You’re quite right.” He pulled out, only to slam back in and Loki sounded like he had been punched.

 

He chuckled though. “Yes, just like that.” His hands strained at the rope.

 

Thor grunted and set a hard, deep pace.

 

Loki groaned and moaned, head lolling forward to rest on Thor.

 

“I knew you’d like this,” Thor whispered. “I could tell right away what a slut you are.”

 

Loki gasped.

 

“I think you wanted to be captured, you wanted this, wanted me.”

 

“You think so highly of yourself?” Loki laughed.

 

“Perhaps not, but you’re certainly taking this without protest.”

 

Loki leaned back to grin. “Oh master, there’s so much about me you don’t understand.”

 

Thor was ready to ask what Loki was talking about when Loki twisted his wrists and the rope dissolved away in a green flash.

 

Loki lunged forward and got Thor on his back.

 

Thor grunted and rolled, one leg sliding on the fur.

 

Loki reached to tug on Thor’s hair and his wrists were grabbed.

 

Loki struggled, and he made to roll, but Thor sat back and flipped Loki over, twisting a wrist behind his back.

 

Loki reached out with his free hand and Thor knew what he was doing, about to call a dagger to his hand.

 

Thor pulled the rope free from the wall and then grabbed Loki’s other wrist, tying them behind his back.

 

Loki went to break free when Thor grabbed his wrists and used his other hand to spread Loki’s cheeks, sliding his cock back in.

 

Loki pressed his face against the fur, moaning.

 

“You were saying?” Thor chuckled, a little breathless.

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Loki mumbled.

 

Thor gave a sharp snap of his hips and Loki groaned. “You’re not in charge here Loki. That’s why you’re letting me do this.”

 

Loki picked his head up and put it on the cool floor, panting.

 

“Change.”

 

“What?” Loki’s shoulders tensed.

 

“I want to see your Jotun form.” Thor paused, but didn't let go of Loki’s bound wrists.

 

“Why?” Loki whispered, any fight or sarcasm was gone.

 

“Because I am your master and I want to see the proud prince of Jotunheim on his knees in front of me as I drive my cock into him.” Thor maneuvered Loki onto his knees.

 

“Thor,” Loki’s voice wavered.

 

Thor hesitated, not sure if he was pushing too much. “I won’t hurt you, I’ll take it at whatever speed you want.”

 

Loki said nothing for a moment, then his skin turned blue. It inched down his body and he glanced back at Thor with uncertain red eyes.

 

“Norns you’re-“

 

“A monster, I know.” Loki sighed, turning away from Thor.

 

“No, you’re-you’re stunning. Loki, I don’t know how to describe what I’m feeling for you. It’s awe and a new appreciation of your trust…”

 

“Can you get back to fucking me?” Loki muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks, tinging them purple.

 

Thor ran a hand over Loki’s hip, over the markings there.

 

Loki shivered.

 

“What do they do?”

 

“Ah! They…they do numerous things.”

 

“Like?” Thor traced one around Loki’s thigh, towards his cock.

 

“Focus my magic.”

 

“And what about this?” Thor leaned to lick one long marking down Loki’s back.

 

Loki whimpered, and he shuddered, clenching around Thor.

 

Thor chuckled. “Sensitive.”

 

“It’s not like I show any-ah!” Loki bucked his hips as Thor wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked.

 

“Beautiful, the proper place for someone like you.”

 

Loki groaned and writhed under Thor.

 

Thor moved inside Loki, an easy pace before he leaned down to mutter, “Are you close?”

 

Loki nodded, panting against the floor and causing it to frost over.

 

Thor pulled out, biting his lip as Loki whimpered, and rolled Loki over.

 

Loki blinked, confused for a second.

 

“I want to see your face when you let go.”

 

“I’ve heard this a thousand times,” Loki muttered.

 

Thor leaned to kiss Loki as he kept stroking him, and rocked his hips, thrusting at whatever speed he felt like.

 

Loki groaned into the kiss and pulled away, red eyes glimmering in the firelight.

 

Thor pulled Loki closer by his hips. “You’re mine Loki. My brother, my love, my everything.” He bit at Loki’s nipples.

 

Loki hissed and squirmed.

 

“I’m the only one allowed to have you like this, at your most vulnerable, trusting me to play out your fantasies.”

 

"Thor…” Loki shook his head and came with a cry.

 

Thor groaned as Loki clenched around him. He thrust a few more times and came with a thunderclap in the sky.

 

“You better not make it rain when the snow is finally coming,” Loki huffed.

 

Thor chuckled.

 

They laid there for a few moments, then Thor pulled out.

 

Loki shuddered.

 

Thor ran a hand through his hair, sweat covering his body. “Loki, you look…well used.”

 

“If you’re insinuating I am just a wh-“ Loki's face clouded in anger.

 

“No, of course not. But you are the embodiment every filthy thought I’ve ever had.”

 

Loki chuckled and sat up, Thor’s come dripping out a little.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Thor moved to Loki’s side and untied his wrists.

 

Loki rubbed them, marks a little purple against his blue skin, then his pale skin came back.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Loki glanced at Thor, face framed by his hair and the fire. “You will tell no one?”

 

“Of course, I swear it.”

 

Loki nodded and moved to kiss Thor softly. “I should get cleaned up.”

 

Loki stood, reaching to press a hand back to keep Thor’s come from dripping on the floor.

 

Loki walked to the other side of the room, where to the door to his bath was.

 

Thor watched him go and sat back, hoping Loki would trust him to do this again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I would link but I don't know how)


End file.
